Total Chaos
by WanderingFlame
Summary: AU 2 girls, who are suppose to be working for Koenma, cause total mahem, both in the castle and in their new home, Human World.
1. bows, food coloring, and a bonnet?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from YYH...I only own Ash and Yuki

_italics mean thinking_

* * *

"ASH! YUKI!" Koenma's voice rang through the castle.

Two girls clutched their hands over each other's mouths, keeping the other quiet. They were turning red in the face from trying to surpress their laughter. They were curled up in a storage closest in a big box, trying to avoid Koenma's rath.

Meanwhile a fumming baby, who now had a pink mustache and hair to match, was yelling at his blue haired assistant. "GET ME YUSUKE!"

"Yes sir! But may I ask what good that will do?" Botan inquirred.

"NO YOU MAY NOT! NOW GOOO!" Koenma's face was beat red, going quite well with his mustache and hair.

Botan nodded and quickly flew off to find the teen hero and his friends.

The two girls tumbled out of their box. Standing up they brushed themselves off.

"Well that was fun!" The shortest one exclaimed. She had spiky blonde hair with her long bangs brushed over one of her crimson red eyes.

"Yup! Now what chaos should we cause?" The other asked. She had curly light brown hair that only went down to her chin and feirce yellow cat eyes.

The short one shrugged. "Not a clue Yuuku. Not a clue."

Yuuku 'hm'ed' and went into a thinking pose.

"Don't think too hard now, or you'll hurt yourself."

Yuuku glared at her friend, who was grinning evily. "Shut up Okashii, just shut up."

Okashii chuckled evily. Suddenly her ears twitched. "Someone's coming!"

"Quick! Hide!" Yuuku dived into a box that was laying on its side and closed herself in.

Okashii looked around frantically for a hiding spot. She spotted one, a bucket. Without thinking, she turned into a white ferret and scurried into the bucket. _Hehehe they shall never find me!_

The storage room door flung open and in walked four teens and a baby.

Yuuku's eyes peered through the small slit in the box. _Did he really have to get the Spirit Detectives?_

"ASH! YUKI! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE! COME OUT NOW!" Koenma glared around the room.

Ash peeked her head out of the bucket.

Yuki tilted her head inside the box.

"No one's here binky bitch. Lets just go." stated a boy with slicked back black hair.

Koenma glared at his Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi. "I saw them run in here! The reason you can't find them is because they are my best spies!"

Yuki grinned at the complement.

Ash squeaked as someone grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and hosted her out of the bucket.

"Is this one of them?" asked a boy with long red hair.

"Um Kurama, that's a ferret." said a boy with curly orange hair.

"Shut up Kuwabara! Yes I believe that would be Ash." Koenma glared at the little white ferret.

A boy with spiky black hair, that seemed to be teasing gravity, walked over and burned Yuki's box to ashes. "Hn. Here's the other."

Yuki grinned sheepishly.

"MY OFFICE NOW!" Koenma stormed back to his office.

The four boys followed, Kurama carrying Ash the ferret and Yuki followed Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the front and Hiei was in the back. Kurama was positioned in the middle.

Koenma sat at his desk, mustashe and all.

Yuki covered her mouth, surpressing unwanted laughter.

Ash merely dangled from Kurama's fingers. _I'm a flying ferret! FEAR ME!_

Koenma glared at the white ferret. "Ash.turn.back.now!"

Ash just looked at him, a blank expression on her face.

Koenma glared. "NOW!"

Ash squeaked and squirmed out of Kurama's grasp. She landed not so gracefully on the floor and turned back to her normal, if she can be called normal, self. _Note to self: I am not a flying ferret. _She rose to her feet and dusted herself off. "Alright Mister Rogers, what can I do for you?" She gave him her infamous crazied wolf grin.

He merely glared. "You are in so much trouble you two."

"Are we now? And what exactly did we do?" Yuki asked innocently.

Koenma was turning red again. "You know exactly what you did!"

"I do?" Ash put on a confused look.

Koenma looked like a beat.

"Look Ash! It's a talking beat!"

"AH! RUN!" Ash bolted out the door, Yuki hot on her heels.

Koenma screamed in frustration. "GET THEM DAMMIT!"

The four boys darted after the two girls.

Ash held her hand out infront of her and froze the floor. "ICE-SKATING!" she skillfully glided across the ice.

Yuki slipped and fell to her face. She skidded across the floor and slammed into Ash.

Ash let out a shriek as both slammed into a wall.

"Ow ow ow" came from both.

Meanwhile, the boys had made it to the other side of the room the girls were in. Unfortuently for them, they didn't see the ice. Kuwabara slipped and slammed onto his back, sliding across the floor. This caused him to hit Yusuke, sending the teen hero crashing. Both were a tangle of limbs as they slid across the floor. Kurama and Hiei somehow managed to keep their footing, although it looked like both were trying to walk a tight rope.

Ash looked up, a dazed look on her face. "Are we in Texas mommy?"

Yuki looked at her friend strangely. "I think you hit your head too hard. Lets go." She grabbed her friend by the arm and literally dragged her to the nearest door.

"GET BACK HERE!" Yusuke tried disintangling himself from Kuwabara, it didn't work.

"CATCH US IF YOU CAN!" The girls ran, now on regular floor, as fast as they could.

Ash skidded around the corner, only to run right into Botan. "Ow! Alright, who let the clown out again!"

Yuki chuckled.

Botan glared at Okashii. "What's that suppose to mean!"

Ash blinked. "RUN YUKI RUN!"

They took off again, leaving a very confused Botan.

Somehow someway the boys made it out of the ice covered room. They ran over to Botan.

"Have you seen two girls, a wolf and cat demon, run by?" Kurama asked.

Botan blinked. "You mean Okashii and Yuuku? Yeah, they went that way." She pointed in the direction the two had ran.

"Thanks Botan!" Yusuke yelled as they took off after the girls.

"Hey, why are we chasing them again?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know!" Yusuke replied.

Meanwhile...

Ash leaned against the wall, slightly out of breath. "Now...what?"

Yuki shook her head. "I don't know. We have to lose them somehow."

Ash nodded. "How bout I freeze them?" she grinned evily.

Yuki grinned as well. "And what would be the rest of the plan?"

Ash whispered it in her ear.

Yuki's grinned widened. "You are brillant."

"I know."

They both got in position.

The boys ran into a hallway that 'looked' empty.

"Now what!" Yusuke looked extremely irritated.

"NOW!" came Yuki's voice from above.

Ash jumped down and froze the boys, leaving their heads free.

"Why you litt-" Yusuke didn't get to finish cause Ash shoved a smelly sock in his mouth. He gagged.

"Now be quiet! Yuki, the stuff!" Ash was grinning like a mad man.

Yuki grinned and pulled out some pink ribbons, purple, red, blue, and green food coloring, and a pink bonnet.

"What are you going to do with those?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"I'm glad you asked curly!" Ash took the red food coloring and poured it all over Kuwabara.

"HEY!"

She grinned evily. Next she poured the purple over Hiei.

Hiei growled and tried to defrost himself.

"Nu-huh!" Ash bound him with some psychic ropes.

Hiei was glaring daggers.

Ash stuck her tongue out at him. "Now c'mon Yuki, help me!"

15 minutes later...

Ash was doubled over from laughing and Yuki was rolling around howling with laughter.

They were receiving death glares from 'their master pieces', also known as the Spirit Detectives.

Ash unfroze them and released Hiei. "Tottles!" She grabbed Yuki and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The boys stormed back into Koenma's office.

Koenma took one look at them and broke out laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke was fumming mad. He was covered with green food coloring and had a pink bonnet glued to his head.

Kuwabara was trying to pull out the bows in his hair, which were glued. He was covered in red food coloring.

Kurama looked surprising calm, unless you looked at his eyes. He's eyes were flashing from emerald to silver and back. He had pink bows in his hair, glued, and was covered in blue food coloring which had turned his hair purple.

Hiei looked like he was going to kill everyone if they so much as said hi. He had a pink bow positioned at the very top of his hair and was covered in purple food coloring.

Koenma was currently rolling around laughing, but was soon being chased by a pissed Yusuke and Kuwabara.

The next day...

The boys had somehow managed to remove the bows, bonnet, and the food coloring.

Poor Kurama still had some purple in his hair though.

They were sitting around in their house there in Spirit World.

"We have to get revenge." Yusuke and Kuwbara were currently plotting revenge on the two girls that they didn't even know.

Meanwhile...

Okashii and Yuuku were sitting in Koenma's office after removing his mustache and the color in his hair.

"I will forgive you for yesterday-" He was interrupted by a quick and loud 'YES!' and 'BOO-YA!'. "But on one condition!" The girls grew quiet and watched him intently. "You are to spend the next year at Genkai's with the Spirit Detectives. You will learn to work with the Spirit Detectives and maybe learn some manners." That last part earned him a grunt and a 'Ha! Yeah right!' "You leave tomorrow so pack the necessary. I want a live video update of your progress after 6 months, am I clear?"

"Clear as mud sir!" Ash grinned as Koenma sighed.

"What ever. Just get going!"

The girls 'Aye-ayed' him and ran for their rooms.

Koenma sighed and slouched back in his chair. _I hope you can handle them Genkai._ He pushed a button on his desk. "Botan, tell the boys to pack up. They are spending a year with Genkai."

"Would you like me to tell them about the girls?"

Koenma thought about this for a second. He grinned. "No, let them be surprised."

"Yes sir."

This was going to be an interesting year...For the boys...Genkai...and some unsuspecting humans...


	2. wake up call and superman

means like a narator/announcer is talking

**sound**

* * *

Okashii raced around her room, throwing anything that seemed clean into her suitcase.

Yuuku on the other hand was much more..organized. She neatly folded her clothes into her suitcase.

Finally Ash finished with her random packing. She pulled on a pair of clean pajamas. The bottoms were black with silver crescent moons on them and the top was a baggie black t-shirt. Ash curled up under the black covers on her bed and almost instently fell asleep.  
Yuki placed the last of her clothes into her suitcase. "There, all done." She pulled on some pajamas. It was a long baggie white t-shirt that came to her knees and had a big pink heart on the back. Yawning, she climbed in bed and immediately fell asleep.

Meanwhile...

Yusuke stretched and yawned. "Well night." He headed for the stairs, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. "Who the hell could that be!"

Kurama walked over and opened the door.

"Hello boys!"

"Hello Botan. What brings you here this late?" Kurama stepped aside, letting the blue haired woman enter.

"Koenma sent me!" was her cheery reply.

Yusuke and Kuwabara groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me! It's 11 o'clock at night!" Yusuke whined.

"Oh no silly. You don't have to do anything tonight." Botan assured him.

"Then what do we have to do?" Kurama inquired.

"You boys are going to be spending the next year training at Genkai's!" Botan grinned.

Yusuke started complaining about having to go back to 'grandma's evil boot camp'.

Eventually Botan convinced them all to go, even Hiei.

The next morning...

Yuki was awoken by Botan pounding on her door.

"Get up Yuki! You have to get to Genkai's!" Botan yelled.

"I'm up I'm up!" Yuki rolled out of bed and skipped into her bathroom. After showering and drying her hair and all that other stuff, she walked back into her room and changed into her outfit for the day. It was a pair of faded blue hiphugger jeans, a short baby pink tank top, and some sneakers. "Now for the wake up call." She grinned evily and grabbed a bucket.

Ash was snoring loudly, dreaming of killing bunnies. "Die...bunny...yummy...candy...potatoe.." She turned over and snuggled deeper under the covers.

Yuki walked into Ash's room, it was pitch black. Some of the contents in the bucket sloshed over the edge. _Oops..Oh well!_ She walked over to Ash and ripped off the covers while yelling, "WAKEY WAKEY LEMON SHAKEY!"

Ash groaned and curled up in a tight ball.

This made Yuki's grin widen. "You asked for it." She dumped the contents of the bucket on her friend.

"AHHH! COLD!" Ash sprung up and started jumping around like a baboon with its butt on fire. "COLD COLD COLD!" She turned into a black wolf and shook her fur, riding it of the icy cold water Yuki had dumped on her. She turned back to normal. "I'LL GET YOU!" She lunged at Yuki.

"WAIT!"

Ash stopped mid leap and fell to the ground. "Ow." She slowly got up and glared at her friend.

"Save your anger for later. Or have you forgotten about going to Genkai's with the Spirit Detectives?" Yuki was smirking.

Ash blinked. "Oh yea!" She grinned evily.

"I'll see you downstairs."

"Aye-aye captin!" Ash saluted Yuki as she walked out of the room. _Now time for a nice HOT shower. _She bounded into her bathroom and showered in scolding water. Afterwards she walked into her bedroom, hair still wet and with only a towel and undergarments on. "Now to find something clean." She looked at her floor which was littered with random clothing articles. "Hmm..." She bent down and scooped up some clothes. Quickly she replaced the towel with a pair of baggie black pants and a baggie black t-shirt that had the words 'Oh crap! You're going to try and cheer me up, aren't you?' in red. Walking over to her door she pulled on some black and red vans. "FOOD!" She dashed down the steps. Unfortuently she missed the last 3 and landed on her face. "Owwwy."

Yuki poked her head in from the kitchen. "I give you a 10 for the fall but an 8 for the landing."

"Aw shut up!" Ash rose to her feet and brushed herself off. "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles!"

"YUMMYNESS!" Ash sped into the kitchen and practically dived for the waffles.

5 minutes later...

"That was nummy." Ash stretched out in her chair and belched.

"Nice. I'm glad you liked. Now lets get going!" Yuki shouted.

It was a race.

Ash dove for the stairs, bad idea. Yuki jumped on her head sending her face first into the floor. Yuki is now in the lead. She jumps up the stairs only to have Ash leap up and grab her foot out from beneath her. Ow. Now that's going to hurt in the morning. Now Ash has made it to her room, BUT SHE LOST HER SUITCASE! Where is it? And will she find it in time to beat Yuki? Probably not, seeing as Yuki has now made it to her room. Ash frantically looks around her room only to have the suitcase sitting on the bed! She runs over and heads for the door, too bad for her Yuki is half way down the stairs. What will she do? Ash curled her legs beneath her and sprung. She's flying through the air and down the stairs. 

"SUPERMAN!"

**THUD!**

Ow, now that has gotta hurt. Ash has won! And she even got a souviner, a pretty black eye!

"Owwy." Ash whimpered in pain.

"That's what you get for trying to fly you twit." Yuki said laughing. She helped her friend to her feet. "Let's get going before you break a leg."

"I've done that before. It hurts."

"Yeah, and I had to listen to you whine for 2 months because you just HAD to try and mimic Marry Poppins." Yuki scolded slightly as they headed for the portal room.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Ash grumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

**THWACK!**

"OW! What was that for!" Ash clutched her head.

Yuki shrugged. "Nothing. It just made me feel better."

Ash growled.

Luckily for Yuki, they had just reached the portal room.

Koenma was waiting for them. "Good to see you. Ash what happened to your eye?"

"I hit a lamp."

Koenma raised an eyebrow. "And how did you hit a lamp?"

"She was trying to immitate Superman, again."

"I see. Well the boys will be here shortly. Why don't you just go on through and meet them there?" Koenma asked.

Both girls shrugged, not caring.

"Good. See you in 6 months."

The girls walked threw and landed infront of a temple. "LOOK OUT HUMAN WORLD! CAUSE WE ARE HERE!"

An old lady walked out of the temple. "Threatening the world?"

Ash looked at her and grinned. "GRANDMA!" she ran forward and hugged the old woman. She was only 2 inches taller than her, 4' 5''.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Genkai's lips. "Hello to you too Okashii."

"Hey Gran." Yuki gave Genkai a quick hug after Ash let go.

"So, are you ready for a full year of us?" Ash asked grinning.

Genkai smirked. "I'm more worried about the boys."

"Oh yeah! They're coming too!"

Yuki looked at her friend. "Ash, I just told you that. I think we need to have your brain examined, again."

Ash crossed her arms with a pout.

Genkai shook her head. "Get inside you two."

"AYE-AYE!" They saluted her and ran inside.

"Now, how should we greet them?"

"Good question Ash. Hm.." Yuki went into a thinking pose.

Ash watched with wide eyes. _SHE'S GONNA EXPLODE!_

"I got it!"

"Got what?"

"An idea you twit!"

"Oh! Well? What is it!"

Yuki leaned over and whispered in Ash's ear.

Ash grinned. "Me likey."

"I think I hear them. Positions!"

They both jumped up and clung the ceilings like vampires.

The boys and Genkai walked in.

"Let me warn you now. This year is going to be hell." Genkai informed them, referring to the girls not the training.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Training is always hell." Yusuke looked around boredly.

"NOW!" Yuki yelled and dropped from the ceiling. She landed on Yusuke, knocking him down.

"BONZ-AYE!" Ash fell and landed on a startled Kurama. She was so small and so light that the impact didn't knock him over. "Damn!"

"GET OFF ME!"

"NEVER GEL BUTT!"

"GET OFF"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"CHEESE!"

Everyone looked at Ash who was currently positioned on Kurama's back piggy back style.

"Cheese?" Yuki asked.

"Yes cheese!"

"Ok then. Can you get off me now?"

"Um, yeah." Yuki rose, giving her friend a strange look.

"What? I just wanted to be included in the arguement." Ash gave them the most innocent look she could muster.

"Oh please." Yusuke brushed himself off.

"Why are you girls here?" Kurama asked, looking back at Ash.

"Same reason you are! Only we're also here to learn some manners." Yuki informed him.

Ash 'Ha!'ed' at the manners part.

Genkai sighed. "Let's get you settled. You've got a long year ahead of you."

"You can say that again." Yusuke muttered.

And so they went off to unpack. Yusuke and Kuwabara were paired to a room, Kurama and Hiei to another, and Yuki and Ash to the last.

"Please try and keep your clothes OFF the floor."

Ash shrugged and immediately dumped all the contents in her suitcase on the floor. "Ah, feels like home already."

Yuki glared. "ASH!"

Thus began the chase around the house...


	3. the lamp strikes again

A/N: ok nothing new...I don't even know why I'm putting this...hmm...-goes into a thinking pose- hmmm...o well! review plz!

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing over who got which bed when they suddenly heard someone shout "ASH!" They looked at eachother and ran over to the door. They poked their heads out to see what was going on.

Kurama had been unpacking and Hiei was sitting against the wall when they suddenly heard someone shout "ASH!" Kurama blinked and looked at the door. Hiei just kept his eyes shut. Kurama looked out of the room and sweatdropped.

Yuki was now chasing Ash up and down the hallway with a pillow. "GET BACK HERE!"

"NEVER!" Ash climbed up the wall and clung to the ceiling.

"HA! LIKE THAT WILL GET YOU ANYWHERE!" Yuki quickly climbed up after her height challenged friend.

"SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Ash quickly dropped to the floor...and landed not to gracefully.

Unfortuently there had been a table with a lamp sitting on it right where she was planning to land. Had being the key word. Now it was more like a bunch of pieces of wood and some broken glass with a shade.

"Owwwy." Ash whimpered in pain. She now had a piece of glass sticking in her shoulder.

"Oh my." Kurama rushed over to her. "Are you alright?"

Ash looked up at him with teary eyes. She held up a finger. "I got a splinter!"

Everyone one pulled one of those anime falls.

Unfortuently Yuki had been on the ceiling and landed on the floor with a '**THUD**'. "Oww. Now I know how Ash feels everyday." She slowly rose to her feet.

"But but but-" Ash still had those teary eyes. "MY FINGER! I'M GONNA DIE!" She then fell over to one side. "OW!" She jumped up. She had fallen on the shoulder with the glass in it.

Genkai walked down the hall. "What is going on in here! And why does Okashii have glass in her shoulder!"

"She fell from the ceiling and hit a lamp...for the second time today." Yuki explained.

"It's not my fault that lamps are evil!" Ash protested.

"No one said it was Okashii. Now lets get you cleaned up." Genkai said with an exasperated sigh.

Ash grumbled something about lamps being in contact with the bunnies from planet Z.

Yuki rolled her eyes and helped her crazied friend to their room.

Genkai followed after telling the boys to go back to their rooms.

Ash was sitting on her bed, looking as happy as can be.

Genkai raised an eyebrow. "You gave her a slinky?"

"Yup. They always keep her occupied." Yuki said before going back to poking the dresser.

"I see. And why are you poking the dresser?" Genkai asked while looking at Ash's shoulder.

"Cause I can." was Yuki's reply.

Genkai merely sighed. "This is going to hurt a bit Okashii, but I'm sure you're use to it." She then pulled the glass from the young wolf's shoulder.

"YEEEOWWWW!" Ash screeched.

Yuki jumped and acted like she was holding a gun. "EVERYONE DOWN! THE IRISH ARE HERE!"

"NO! NOT THE IRISH! NOT THOSE EVIL LEPRECHAUNS!" Ash then dove to the floor and rolled under the bed.

Genkai placed a hand to her head before yelling. "SHUT UP SLACKERS!"

Yuki grew quiet and cowered against the wall.

Ash poked her head out from under the bed. "You called?"

"Get out from under there dimwit!"

"Yes ma'am." Ash crawled out and sat on the bed like the good girl she was...HA! Yeah right. She just didn't want to face Genkai's rath.

"Now sit still!" Genkai cleaned Ash's wound and pulled out her splinter, much to Ash's relief.

"I HAVE BEEN SAVED!" Ash kissed her finger.

"Moron." Genkai left for her the kitchen, away from the two idiots...make that four idiots.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were arguing again over the beds.

Kurama finished packing and headed towards the kitchen, where Genkai was fixing dinner. "Hello."

Genkai glanced at him. "Hungry?"

Kurama nodded and recieved a bowl of noddles. Genkai also handed him a plate with bread, some veggies, and some fish. Kurama smiled. "Thank you." He sat down at the table and began eating.

Yusuke and Kuwabara caught one whiff of food and came charging toward the kitchen.

Hiei, who was making his way toward the kitchen, stuck out his foot and tripped the two baffoons.

The two went soring through the air and hit a wall and fell to the floor with a '**BAMTHUD**'.

The noise of course caught the attention of Yuki and Ash who came bolting out of their rooms.

"THE IRISH ARE HERE THE IRISH ARE HERE!" Yuki screeched and latched onto Kurama who had stepped out of the kitchen to see what the noise was about.

"THE PICKLES ARE ATTACKING THE PICKLES ARE ATTACKING!" Ash shrieked, latching onto a very irritated Hiei.

"Get off me onna!" Hiei tried to shake her loose.

Ash tightened her grip while screaming, "EARTHQUAKE! STOP DROP AND ROLL! STOP DROP AND ROLL!"

"SAVE THE ONIONS! BURN THE POPSICLES! PET THE BUNNIES!" Yuki was now climbing on Kurama's head.

"Would you please get off." Kurama was trying very hard not to lose his patience.

"NO! NOT THE BUNNIES! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Ash latched onto Hiei's head. "DONT LET THE BUNNIES EAT THE COW! DONT LET THEM I TELL YOU!"

Genkai stormed out of the kitchen, spirit energy flaring. "SHUT UP DIMWITS!"

Yuki, who was now sitting on Kurama's shoulders, immediately shut up.

Ash looked around, latched to Hiei's head. "Who said that?"

"I did baka!"

Ash looked at the fuming Genkai. "AH! ITS SANTA'S EVIL CHRISTMAS ELF!" Pause. "Oh wait...that's just Genkai. False alarm people!"

**WHACKBAMTHUD**

"Owwwy." Ash laid crumpled on the floor against a wall.

Genkai was glaring. "Keep it up Okashii and I'll punch you through the wall next time."

Ash gulped and curled against the wall. "Mommy."

"FOOD!" Yusuke and Kuwabara had been unconscious through the entire epidemic. They dashed for the kitchen and grabbed some food.

"Bakas." Hiei walked in after them.

Yuki remained on Kurama's shoulders until Genkai was back in the kitchen. She peered into Kurama's eyes. "Is it safe?"

Kurama chuckled and nodded.

"Good..." She jumped down and rushed over to her wide eyed friend. "Ash? Ash! ASH! OH NO! SHE'S GONE DUMB!...oh wait...she's always been dumb. Forget th-" She was interrupted by a hand grasping her throat. She looked into furious crimson red eyes.

"What did you say!" Ash hissed.

Yuki gulped. "N-nothing, h-honest!"

"LIAR!" Ash hurled her friend out the window. She jumped out after her, fire surrounding her. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT YOU STUPID CAT!" Thus began Yuki's beating.

10 minutes later...

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Yuki was laying on her bed with an ice-pack to her eye. Kurama was bandaging up her wounds which consisted of a black eye, 3 bruised ribs, and a badly burned arm. "Owwy." _Note to self: Never piss off a short tempered demon who has the power of fire._

"There, all done." Kurama smiled at her gently. "How are you doing?"

"Peachy! I only have a black eye, 3 bruised ribs, AND A BURNED ARM! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" Yuki glared.

Kurama blinked, taken back by that little outburst. "Sorry?"

Yuki sighed and closed her eyes. "My fault. She just pisses me off!"

"Looks like you piss her off too." Kurama pointed out.

Yuki grumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm going to sleep, night." She immediately fell asleep, snoring lightly.

Kurama chuckled and pulled the covers over her. He left her room, closing the door quietly.

"SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

The shout came from the living room.

Kurama headed that waying, sighing in weariness. He walked into the living room and raised an eyebrow at the scene. "Did I miss something?"

Ash was hanging upside-down from the cieling by one foot. Her hands were tied behind her back to her free foot. "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE DAMMIT!"

Yusuke pulled out a roll of duct tape and taped her mouth shut.

"MEM ME MOUMA MERE!" came Ash's muffled voice.

Yusuke snickered. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Maybe you should try talking without duct tape over your mouth."

Ash looked murderous.

Kurama sweatdropped. "Might I ask why you did that to here?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Genkai said to bind her so she could calm down."  
"Yes, well I don't think she meant hang her from the ceiling."

Yusuke grinned. "Lets just call this pay back."

Ash growled. _I'll get you fuzzy butt...wait...fuzzy butt? Ok baaad mentle picture...VERY BAD MENTLE PICTURE!_ She shuddered. _I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!...but first I have to get down from here...hmm..._ A look of thought came over her face.

Unfortuently Yusuke didn't miss this. "Don't think too hard now or you'll break your brain."

Kurama sighed. "You can't break you're brain Yusuke."

"You can't? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Why don't you all just shut up and go to bed!" Genkai was leaning against one of the walls.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Yusuke stifled a yawn.

All three boys (Hiei's already in his room) headed for their rooms and went to bed.

Genkai looked at the still hanging Ash. "Training is going to be hell for you tomorrow." She then left the girl.

_AH! THE BLOOD IS RUSHING TO MY HEAD! ITS GONNA EXPLODE! NOOOOO!_ Ash struggled to get down. Eventually the rope snapped and she fell with a loud '**THUD**'. Fortuenly she had landed on her head and was knocked unconscious.

The next morning...

The figure on the floor twitched. And twitched. And twitched.

Yuki limped into the living room and poked her friend with a cane. "Wake up Ash!"

The wolf demon groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I?"

"On the floor."

"How did I get here?"

"I don't know!" Yuki slowly bent down and undid Ash's binds.

"Thanks. Oh, and sorry about your wounds." Ash looked up at her friend sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. Could you do me a favor and heal them though?" Yuki asked.

Ash nodded. "Course!" She quickly healed her friend's wounds. "TO THE SHOWERS!"

And off they went to take their seperate showers.

Yuki finished first and walked into their room in nothing but a bathrobe and undergarments. She looked about the room. "God this place is a mess!" Well at least Ash's side of the room was. Yuki dug through her drawers and pulled out her outfit for the day. It consisted of a pair of loose faded blue jeans and a tight dark pink tank top that showed her midriff. Quickly she dressed.

Ash walked into the room in nothing but a towel and undergarments.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "What if the boys had been up?"

"They would be dead." Ash said simply. She scanned the floor of her side of the room for something to wear. "Ah-ha!" Quickly she dressed into a pair of slightly baggie black jeans and a tight black halter top that showed her midriff. "There!" Using her wind powers she dried her hair. The back of it looked like it had got in a fight with a cat...and lost.

Yuki giggled as she brushed her hair and pulled up into a half ponytail.

Ash sat on her bed cross-legged. She rested her elbow on her knee with her chin in her hand.

Yuki glanced at her. "What are you up to?"

Ash blinked and looked at her innocently. "What ever are you talking about?"

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Don't feed me that innocent crap. You only go into that pose when you're planning something. Now spill."

"Actually I don't have anything planned...yet. But I'm thinking."

"What are you planning for?"

"Revenge."  
"Against?"

"Fuzzy butt."

Yuki looked confused and slightly disturbed. "Fuzzy butt?"

Ash slapped her forhead. "Dammit I can't get that out of my head. Yusuke."

Yuki eyed her friend carefully. "And why did you call him fuzzy butt?"

"Cause it's funner to say than gel butt."

Yuki nodded. "Good point. So lets think."

Both girls rested their chin in their hands. And there they sat for 10 minutes before Genkai came pounding on their door yelling at them to get up.

"We are up you old hag!" Ash shouted at her.

"THEN GET OUTSIDE!"

"AYE-AYE!" The girls ran outside to the training area.

Before they reached it Ash stopped and whispered to Yuki. "Got any ideas?"

Yuki nodded.

"Same. We'll conspire later."

Again Yuki nodded and off they went for a day of torture and pain...and fun!

What are those crazies thinking? Will Yusuke walk away with his pride or will they shatter it to a million pieces? Oh those poor unsespecting humans...


	4. megaphones, and a cheating tree

A/N: ok u will be witnessing a very strange song...called the 'brownie song'...even though they seemed to be cookies...anyway, i would like to thnk Shenron13 for letting me use it...check out her site...and bio...funny stuff man...anyway! here is the crazyness!

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei were already in the training area warming up.

Ash ran up and jumped on Yusuke's back piggy back style. "GIDDY UP PICKLE!"

Yusuke glared up at her. "Get.Off."

"N.O." Ash stuck her tongue out at him.

Yusuke smirked. "Have it your way."

Ash looked at him suspiously.

Yusuke just kept smirking. He quickly grabbed one of her arms and flipped her over his shoulder to the ground.

**THUD**

"Owwy." Ash slowly got to her feet. "I SHALL EAT YOU!"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "Eat me?"

Ash got a thoughtful look on her face, ignoring Yusuke's question. "That reminds me of a song."

"What song?" Yuki was stretching out her legs.

"THIS SONG! Steam steam steam! Squishy squishy squish! EAT ME! EAT ME!" Ash sung off key.

"Ooook then. You have some serious issues." Yusuke backed away from her.

"That she does." Yuki said and then turned to her insane friend. "And don't you think you should be warming up?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Ash did a back bend and then slowly lifted her feet off the ground. She kept them 6 inches from the ground and held that position.

The four boys looked at her in surprise.

Genkai walked over to them. "Warm-up time over! 50 LAPS NOW!"

"YES MA'AM!" Ash jumped up and sprinted around the area, the others following.

Hiei quickly caught up with the crazy wolf and easily passed her.

"HEY! NO BUMPER CARS MISTER!" Ash picked up her pace and stayed in pace with Hiei.

Hiei growled and ran faster.

_I don't think so!_ Ash turned into a cheetah and bolted past Hiei.

Of course Hiei wasn't going to take this. He also picked up speed and quickly closed the gap between him and the wolf demon.

Ash growled and turned normal. She managed to keep the pace but with difficulty.

Hiei smirked and pasted her.

"GAH!" Ash willed her legs to go just a little faster, they of course didn't obey. "GAH! LISTEN TO ME YOU STUPID LEGS! I SAID RUN FASTER! FASTER FASTER!"

Yusuke sweatdropped. _Is she yelling at herself?_

Finally her legs complied and she sped up, passing Hiei and headed for her final lap.

Hiei of course wasn't going to take this. He sped up and quickly passed the girl...again. Before she could react he finished and skidded to a stop.

"NO FUCKING FAIR!" Ash finished her laps...but she couldn't stop! "HOW DO YOU MAKE THEM STOP!"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "It's called stop running."

"Oh. Oka-"

**BAMTHUD**

"Owwy." Ash rubbed her nose. "YOU EVIL EVIL POTATOE!" She stood up and thwacked the tree with her shoe. "HA! TAKE THAT YOU PUMPKIN! WE ARE SO OVER!" She turned away from the tree with her arms crossed.

Yuki, who had just finished her running, looked at her friend wide eyed. "You were dating the tree! BUT I WAS DATING THE TREE! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME YOU-YOU-YOU CHEATER CHEATER PUMPKIN EATER!" She crossed her arms, a mad look on her face.

Genkai sighed heavily. _They haven't even been here for a week and yet I'm already worn out. This is going to be a very long year._

"Wait! You were dating the tree! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Ash started 'crying'.

"YOUR FRIEND! WELL YOU WERE DATING HIM TOO! SO THAT MAKES US BOTH BUNNIES!" Yuki screeched.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA BE A BUNNY!" Ash wailed.

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke had just finished his laps and was panting hard. He clearly was in no mood to deal with the two. "JUST SHUT UP!"

"Meep!" Both girls hid behind Genkai. Well Ash did, Yuki didn't prevail.

Ash crept forward acting like she had a gun. She rolled to the side and landed in a crouched position. She was humming mission impossible, go figure.

Yuki jumped over Genkai and did a somersault. She landed on her stomach and started army crawling toward a panting/almostdead Kuwabara.

Ash stayed in that crouched position and started walking toward Kuwabara. She looked like a duck.

Kurama watched with a sweatdrop.

Yusuke was watching with a pissed expression and Hiei was...well Hiei had his eyes closed while leaning against a tree, so technically he's not watching.

Genkai rolled her eyes.

Kuwabara was looking from Ash to Yuki to Ash to Yuki to Kurama to Yuki to Ash etc...

Yuki was going "Bum Bum Bumbumbum Bum Bum Bumbumbum."

Ash stopped right infront of Kuwabara. She bent her head back to look up at him. She blinked.

Kuwabara blinked.

Yuki stopped at Kuwabara's side. She quickly, and without being seen, tied his shoe laces together.

Ash jumped up, like a frog, and yelled very loudly, "COO-KA-BA-LOO!"

Kuwabara jumped back startled. He lost his footing, that he never gained.

**THUD**

Yup. That's right. He fell. Like a log.

Kurama sighed and shook his head. Yusuke rolled his eyes. Hiei had missed the whole thing and Genkai was ignoring them now.

Yuki jumped up and 'poked' him in the side with a very sharp stick.

"OW! What was that for!" Kuwabara gripped his stomach.

"For being an idiot!" Yuki said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kuwabara glared up at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Ash started hopping like a frog over to Hiei. She landed infront of him with big eyes.

Hiei opened an eye to glare at her.

She grinned. "I like cheese."

"Hn." Hiei closed his eye again.

Ash stood up, on tippy toes, and got right in his face. And there she stayed, staring.

Hiei started twitching. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Staring, whats it look like?"

Hiei opened both eyes to glared at her, only to jumped slightly at how close she was.

Ash crossed her eyes and made a face at him.

He twitched.

Ash grinned.

"Alright, that's enough! Back to training! 300 push-ups now!" Genkai yelled.

"AYE-AYE!" Yuki and Ash saluted the old lady and started their push-ups.

10 minutes later...

"295...uhn...296...uhn...297...uhn...298...uhn...2-299...urhn...300!" Ash jumped to her feet. "Whoo-hoo! Go me!" She started moonwalking and tripped over Yuki who had just finished. "Who put that there!"

Yuki growled and pushed her friend up.

They looked around to find Hiei finished, much to Ash's disliking, and Kurama just finishing. The baka's were still going. Yuskue on 230 and Kuwabara on 160.

Ash and Yuki looked at each other with evil grins.

"Shall we?"

"We shall!" Yuki plopped herself down on Yusuke's back cross-legged.

Yusuke let out an 'umph!' and almost fell. "What...are...you...doing?"

"Sitting! What's it look like?"

Ash walked over and jumped on Kuwabara's back cross-legged.

"Umph...Hey!" Kuwabara almost fell too.

A megaphone appeared in Ash's hand. "KEEP MOVING! C'MON YOU CAN DO IT! ONLY...140 LEFT! LETS GO LETS GO!"

"My ears..." Kuwabara started his push-ups again, only faster in hopes of escaping the loudness.

Genkai placed her hand to her forehead with a sigh.

Yuki thwacked Yusuke in the back of the head. "C'mon slow-poke! Move it!"

"I'm goin'!" Yusuke grumbled while he finished his push-ups.

10 minutes later...

Yusuke collapsed to the ground with Yuki sitting on him.

Yuki poked him in the back of the neck with an icicle.

"GAH!" Yusuke jumped up, throwing Yuki to the ground. He rubbed his neck.

Yuki grinned sheepishly.

Kuwabara was now on 290.

"290...C'MON! 291...292...DONT MAKE ME GET A FOG HORN! CUZ I WILL YA KNOW! 295...C'MON ALREADY! MY GRANDMA MOVES FASTER THAN YOU AND SHE'S DEAD! 298...ONLY 2 MORE! 299...300! BING BING WE HAVE A WINNER!" Ash was still yelling into her megaphone.

Kuwabara collapsed to the ground panting heavily. "Shut...up!"

Genkai walked over. "Now for your punishment Okashii."

"Me?" Ash pointed to herself in disbelief. She earned a nod. "Wh-what did I do!"

"You beat up Yuki and destroyed my window." Genkai stated simply.

Ash's black wolf ears drooped. "What is it?"

"Water war."

"Water war? I LOVE THAT GAME!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

"But you hate it when you get hit." Genkai smirked.

"Crap..what are you gonna do to me?" Ash asked with slight nervousness in her voice.

What will Genkai's punishment be? Will Ash ever get her revenge? Who knows...


	5. pink dye and mutant chickens

_italic underlined is mental convos_

* * *

"Crap..what are you gonna do to me?" Ash asked with slight nervousness in her voice.

Genkai smirked.

Ash gulped and tried to run...but she tripped over her own 2 feet.

"GET HER!" Yuki tackled her friend and held her down. "QUICK! TIE HER HANDS AND FEET TOGETHER!"

Yusuke smirked. "Gladly." He got some rope from Genkai (dont ask where she got it because i dont know) and walked over to the girls. He quickly tied Ash's feet to her hands.

"LEMME GO! LEMME GO LEMME GO!" Ash tried burning her binds...didn't work. "WHAT KIND OF ROPE IS THIS!"

"Magic rope." Genkai stated simply. "Now..."

15 minutes, some burns, and many curses later...

"UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW DAMMIT!"

Yuki looked innocent. "What ever do you mean Ash?"

Ash's eye twitched. "Don't feed me that innocent bull shit!" She was currently tied to a pole in town by magic ropes.

A large group of people had gathered.

Genkai, Yuki, and the boys had filled up and brought 30 water guns, 50 balloons, and 20 toy grenades. All of which were filled to the brink with pink dye.

Kuwabara and Genkai were distributing them to random gatherers.

Yusuke, Yuki, Kurama, and Hiei all had one. Yusuke had a water gun along with Hiei. Kurama had water balloons and Yuki had toy grenades.

Genkai and Kuwabara got everyone lined up.

Ash was desperate. _HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME! HELLO! CONSCIOUS! ARE YOU THERE! EARTH TO CONSCIOUS! Hm? What do you want? I was napping! Oh sorry...HEY WAIT! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO BE KEEPING ME OUTTA TROUBLE! Uh, oopz? GAH! WHAT GOOD ARE YOU! STOP YELLING! Then pay attention! I AM! Oh...Well now that I have your attention...WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN KEEPING ME OUTTA TROUBLE! Uh...no comment... GAH! SCREW YOU!_ She was interrupted by someone yelling, "FIRE!" Her head snapped up and her eyes widened as she was bombarded by pink dye. "NOOOOO! IT BURNS! AHHHHHHHH! IM MELTING! MAKE THE CLOWN STOP DANCING! NO! NOT IN THE TREE! OW OW OW! STOP IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HEEEELLLLLPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IM MEEEEEELLLLLLLLTTTTTTIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!"

10 minutes and many screams later...

The crowd of people were now roaring with laughter at the sight before them.

Poor Ash. She was now covered in pink from head to toe. Poor Ash.

Yuki walked over to her friend and gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Look on the bright side Ash, at least it ain't me."

"Not.Helping." Ash growled.

"Right, right. How bout I untie you?" Yuki offered innocently.

Ash grinned evily. "Do it do it!"

"Okey dokey!" Yuki undid her short friend and ran for her life.

Ash looked around with an evil look in her eyes. She grabbed the nearest empty water gun and started beating the living shit out of Yusuke.

"OW OW HEY OW CUT OW OW THAT OW OW OW OUT! OW OW!" Yusuke tried running but to no avail, Ash was just to good.

1 hour, many bruises, lots of chasing, screaming, and cursing later...

The gang was now settled in the livingroom.

Yusuke and Kuwabara now fashioned: a black eye, bruised ribs, large bumps on the head, and a burnt back.

Kurama was luckier then them. He only had a few bumps and a burnt back.

Genkai got out of it unscathed, as did Hiei and Yuki. Why them you ask? Genkai: she scares Ash and she was the one who orded that horrific punishment. Yuki: she freed her friend. Hiei: ...she couldn't catch him.

Ash was currently in the showers...trying to rid herself of the horrid pink. So far it wasn't working.

"GAH! YOU EVIL SON OF A BITCH! GET OFF ME! GET OFF GET OFF! DON'T MAKE ME GO NINJA ON YOU! KY-YA!"

**BAM**

"OW! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I BLAME YOU! THATS RIGHT! YOU!"

All this could be heard coming from the showers.

Yusuke looked over that way. "Who do you think she thinks she's yelling at?"

"Probably yelling at the pink." Yuki comment. "Got any two's?"

Kurama shook his head. "Go fish."

"Darn." Yuki pouted.

Yusuke shrugged but immediately regretted it when pain surged through his body. "Ow."

"Stop moving around dimwit." Genkai said. "Got any three's?"

"Go fish." Yusuke grunted through gritted teeth.

That's right, they were all playing Go Fish. With the exception of Hiei of course...oh and Ash who is currently in the showers apparently.

20 minutes, more go fishing, and more of Ash screaming later...

Ash stomped into the livingroom. Her skin resembled that of a tomatoe...but at least she had gotten out all the pink. That is, on her skin at least. Her hair still had some pink in it. But she was going to get it out, you can count on that. She took a seat on the floor and looked at Yuki's cards. "Whatcha doin'?"

Yuki glanced at her. "Eating toes. Whats it look like we're doing you dope?"

"Playing stripe poker." Ash said innocently.

"GAH!" Yuki hit her friend on the head, blushing like mad.

Ash merely snickered but moved over to Kurama, who was across from Yuki, to avoid further abuse.

Kurama glanced at her but said nothing.

And thus the game continued.

Later...

"Ok I'm bored now." Yuki said putting down her cards.

"Yeah. How bout we watch a movie?" Yusuke suggested.

"I like movies!" Ash stated.

"No one cares baka."

Ash glared at Hiei. "Don't make me go psycho ninja on your ass!"

Hiei snorted and looked back out the window.

Yuki whispered to Ash. "I didn't know he was a pig."

"Me neither."

"Hmm.." Yuki walked over to Hiei and poked him in the shoulder. "Are you bacon?"

"Mmm bacon!" Ash grinned.

Hiei's eye twiched. "No I am not bacon."

"Darn." Yuki walked back over to the others. "So what movie?"

Ash waved her hand around in the air. "OH OH OH! I KNOW I KNOW! PICK ME PICK ME!"  
"Hm...I pick...the couch!" Yuki pointed at the couch.

"Darn."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "The couch?"

"Yes the couch." Yuki walked over to it. "So, Mister Fluffage, what movie do you want to watch?"

Everyone, but Yuki and Ash, sweatdropped and thought the same thing. _Fluffage?_

"Well?" Yuki asked the couch expectently.

Couch: ...

"Perfect! I love that movie!" Ash screeched.

"I know! It's awsome!" Yuki agreed.

"What movie?" Yusuke asked carefully.

"New Guy." The girls said at the same time.

Everyone else sweatdropped, again thinking the same thing. _They actually understood the couch when it didn't say anything? Psychos._

Ash pulled the movie outta thin air and popped it into the TV. "MOVIE TIME!"

"YAY!" Yuki sat on the couch and a huge bowl of popcorn appeared on her lap.

Ash sat next to her.

And thus began the watch of the movie.

Half an hour and many laughs later...

Ash sat there, watching the movie. _Gee this is boring... Hm I wonder why What do you want? Gee aren't you cheery today Bite me! GR! RAWR! Ok this is pointless. If you're so bored then why not do something? Like what? Hey you're the evil mind not me. I'm just here to keep you from killing youself. Hey, how did you get in me in the first place Kōken? ...Just go accupy yourself and let me sleep already Alright alright, someone's cranky..._ She looked around and grabbed the nearest pillow. She hit Yuki in the face, sending the popcorn everywhere. Quickly she looked at the TV and acted innocent.

"I saw that!" Yuki grabbed a pillow and hit her back.

Thus began the pillow war.

Ash grabbed a pillow and hit Yuki in the head.

Yuki hit Ash.

Ash hit Yuki.

Pillow hit pillow.

A pillow hit Yusuke who fell off the couch.

Yusuke jumped up and grabbed a pillow and beat Ash with it.

"OW!" She fought back.

Yuki, having lost her pillow war partner, turned to Kurama with an evil smile.

"Shit." He grabbed a pillow and protected himself.

Kuwabara, not wanting to be left out, joined in the attack on Ash.

"HEY! NO DOUBLE TEAMING!" She fought back with all her might.

Hiei and Genkai watched all of this with little interest.

One of the pillows busted open and feathers went flying.

"AH! ATTACK OF THE MUTANT CHICKENS!" Ash yelled and she ran out of the room screaming while waving her arms around frantically.

And thus ended the pillow war.

Yuki yawned. "I'm tired. Night y'all." She walked off to the showers.

Yusuke yawned as well. "I'm headed off too."

Kuwabara and Kurama followed him to the guys' showers.

Genkai glanced at Hiei. "I'm glad at least one of you are sane."

Hiei grunted and looked back out the window.

Soon everyone was sleeping soundly in their beds, with the exception of Hiei who was staring out the window and Ash who was hiding under the kitchen table with a bowl on her head and spatula in one hand. She was protecting herself from the mutant chickens.

The next morning...

Yuki yawned and stretched. She slowly climbed out of bed and headed for the showers. After showering she walked back into her room and changed into all white underneath. She pulled on a pair of faded blue hip hugger jeans and a short baby pink tank top. She headed to the kitchen for some breakfast. Once there she stopped dead in her tracks. _Is that Ash?_

Yup. It was Ash alright. She had fallen asleep under the table last night while trying to ward off the mutant chickens.

Yuki sighed and walked over to the cabnits. She pulled out a pan and a wooden spoon. Quietly she lowered the pan right next to Ash's head. She banged the spoon against it making a loud **BANG BANG BANG**.

Ash jolted awake screaming, "DON'T LET THEM EAT ME I'M A GOOD BLUEBERRY DOG!" She blinked and looked around. "Where am I?"

"The kitchen you dolt." Yuki pulled out some cereal and a bowl. She fixed herself some cereal and sat the table. "Get out from under there!"

"Yes ma'am." Ash crawled out and stood up. She brushed herself off. "To the showers!" And off she went.

Yuki shook her head.

Genkai walked into the kitchen, dressed and everything. "What was all the yelling about?"

"Just Ash being Ash."

"Oh." She walked over and fixed herself some tea, then joined Yuki at the table.

Slowly, one by one, the boys joined them. First it was Hiei, fully awake Hiei. Then it was Kurama, smiling Kurama. Next was Yusuke, sleepy, hungry Yusuke. Then it was Kuwabara, sleep walking Kuwabara who wasn't even dressed. And last was Ash, cursing Ash.

"WHO TOOK ALL THE FUCKING HOT WATER DAMMIT?" She stormed in, only wearing a rob and undergarments.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared wide eyed, Kurama blushed and looked away, and Hiei didn't even look at her.

"Ash what do you think you're doing!" Yuki rushed over to her friend.

"WHO TOOK ALL THE FUCKING HOT WATER DAMMIT! ANSWER ME NOW BEFORE I GO APE SHIT ON YOUR ASSES!" Ash was losing her temper, fast.

Yuki ushered her friend out of the kitchen and back to the showers. "Just wait a few minutes and the hot water will come back."  
"I DONT FUCKING WANNA WHAT A FEW MINUTES!"  
"Do it anyways!" Yuki stormed back to the kitchen.

Ash grumbled something under her breath but waited. "C'mon you stupid water. I ain't got all day ya' know." She waited some more. Finally she turned on the knob marked 'H'. Hot water came rushes out of the shower head. "Yes!" She got in.

Yuki and the others were eating breakfast in silence when Ash finally came back. She was wearing baggie black pants and a baggie black t-shirt with the words -In order to be _irreplaceable_ one must be **different- **in lime green.

Ash sat at the table. "So what's on the agenda for today Grandma?"

Everyone looked toward the older woman.

Genkai took a sip of her tea before stating simply, "Chores."

Chores? What horrible idea could Genkai be scheming? Will they come out of it unscathed? Well this is my story, so most likely they wont...


	6. chores

Genkai took a sip of her tea before stating simply, "Chores."

Ash stared at her in disbelief. "Chores? Chores! CHORES?"

Yuki hit her friend upside the head. "We get it! Now shut up!"

Ash grumbled and slumped to the floor.

Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"What do we have to do?" Kurama asked.

Genkai smirked. "Kurama, you and Hiei will go grocery shopping. Got it?"

Kurama nodded and Hiei merely grunted.

Genkai turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Yusuke, you will dust and vaccum. Kuwabara, you will clean the guys' bathroom. Got it?"

Both boys groaned.

Last, Genkai turned to Yuki and Ash. "Yuki, you will clean the girls' bathroom. And Ash, you will mow the lawn. Clear?"

"As mud admiral!" Ash saluted the older lady and headed outside.

Genkai sighed. "Get going."

The others went off to do their chores.

* * *

Ash looked at the lawnmower. And she looked some more. She continued looking at it. _And how do you work this stupid thing?_ She walked around it one time and stopped right infront of it. "Work!" She waved her hands around. "I command thee to work!" 

Lawnmower: ...

Ash glared at it. "I SAID WORK DAMMIT!" She gave it one good kick and the thing came to life. "AH IT'S GONNA EAT ME!"

The lawnmower shot across the yard and down the stairs of the temple.

"GET BACK HERE YOU!" Ash took off after the runaway lawnmower.

The lawnmower zoomed into town and past the pedestrians.

The people watched the lawnmower run by, their heads moving with it, and then watched as a girl sprinted after the machine while waving her arms about.

"DID I TELL YOU TO GO! NO I DIDN'T! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BATCH OF COOKIES!" Ash continued to persue the lawnmower. That is, until she ran right into a pole. She fell flat on her butt. "Alright! Who magically put that pole there!"

The lawnmower ran out of gas and slowed to a stop only a few feet away.

A little blue bird flew down and landed on Ash's shoulder.

"Aw, such a cute little birdy! Yes you are, yes you are!"

The bird pecked her ear and flew off.

"OW! That hurt you stupid son of a squirrel!" Ash shook her fist at the retreating bird. "That's right! You better fly away!" _Evil tur-kay...trying to eat my sock like that...gosh!_ She got up and walked over to the lawnmower. She approached it slowly while talking to it. "Now I know we got off on a bad toe. But I need you're help ok? Now be a good monster and let me mow the lawn with you." She quickly grabbed the hand bar thing. "HA! I win!" Slowly she made her way back to the temple

* * *

"HIEI NO!" Kurama tried to calm the outraged demon. 

Hiei pulled away and lunged at-

Maybe I should back up just a little bit?

/Rewind/Zrzrzrzrzrzrzrzr/STOP/ Here we go...

Hiei glared at the ground as he walked toward the grocery store with the kitsune. _Damn you Genkai..._

Kurama smiled at his friend. "What's the matter Hiei? Don't like shopping?"

Hiei glared at the fox. "Shut up kitsune."

Kurama's smile widened as they continued walking.

They made it to the store and walked inside.

Kurama pulled out a list and off they went.

15 minutes later and they had finished.

They were waiting in line to pay for the stuff when it happened.

Some big fat guy walked by and rammed right into Hiei. "Sorry Shorty, did see you there. You're just so tiny." He started to walk off.

Hiei growled, not liking to be called short or tiny, and unsheathed his katana.

"HIEI NO!" Kurama tried to calm down the outraged demon.

Hiei pulled away and lunged at the fat guy.

The guy turned around and screamed.

Kurama grabbed Hiei by the foot. "Hiei stop!"

Hiei, who had been suspended in mid air, fell to the ground with a '**thud**'. He glared up at the kitsune. He rose to his feet, gave the guy one last glare, and then went to glaring at the floor.

Kurama sighed in relief. He turned to the guy. "I'm very sorry about that. He has anger problems."

Then security came and Kurama had to explain Hiei's actions.

That was one hectic trip to the store.

* * *

Yusuke yelled from another room, "HE'S PROBABLY CONSTIPATED AGAIN!" 

Whoops, let me rewind again...

/Rewind/ Krkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkrkr/STOP/ There we go...  
Kuwabara looked at the toilet brush in his hand and then at the toilet. _This is so gross...so gross...Screw this!_ He put the brush down and went to work on cleaning the showers. Unfortuantly for him, there was a bar of soap on the floor. He slipped and hit his head on the floor. "OW!" He glared at the soap bar and grumbled under his breath. Throwing the bar of soap across the room he got back to work...only to have the soap bounce off the wall and come flying back at him. He saw it coming. "AH!" He dove out of the way.

Genkai knocked on the door. "What's going on in there?"

Yusuke yelled from another room, "HE'S PROBABLY CONSTIPATED AGAIN!"

"SHUT UP URAMESHI!" Kuwabara screamed. He glared at the soap bar. "I hate you." Throwing it in the trash he went back to work. Then, there it was on the floor infront of him. He slipped again and hit his head...again. "DAMMIT!" He threw the darn thing into the toilet and quickly flushed it. "Ha!"

Genkai knocked on the door again. "What are you doing in there?"

Yusuke again yelled from another room, "HE'S TAKING A DUMP!"

"DAMMIT URAMESHI SHUT UP!" Kuwabara went back to his task of cleaning the bathroom. He had no more incidents and even cleaned the toilet.

* * *

"It's growling at me..." 

"What is?"

"The-" Whoopz, better rewind...again!

/Rewind/Trtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtrtr/STOP/ There we go...

"Now, how do you use this thing?" Yuki looked at the toilet brush quizzically. Then she looked at the toilet. "How is this tiny brush suppose to clean that thing?" She poked the toilet bowl with the brush. "ITS GONNA EAT ME!" She hid in the shower and peeked out at the toilet. "Well, it's not growling at me...yet!"

Genkai knocked on the door. "Yuki what are you doing in there?"

"Trying to NOT get eaten by the toilet overlord!" Yuki yelled back.

"What?" Genkai asked baffled.

Yuki sighed. "Did you turn your hearing aid off again? I said I'm trying to NOT get eaten by the toilet overlord!"

Genkai shook her head and walked off.

Yuki slooowly crept out of the shower and over to the toilet. "I shall conquer thee!" She poked it again and again hid in the shower. This went on for another 10 minutes before Genkai came back.

Genkai knocked on the door. "Yuki? Are you done yet?"

"Nope!"

"Why not!"

"It's growling at me..."

"What is?"

"The toilet!"

"I give up," Genkai muttered while walking away.

Yuki shrugged. "Now! Time for the final battle!" She lunged at the toilet and started cleaning it. Water flew out of the toilet and hit her. "AH! I'M BEING BOMBED!" She accidently hit the handle and it flushed, trying to take the brush with it. "No! You can't have the brush!" She struggled trying to get it out of the bowl. "LET GO! LET GO LET GO!"

Yusuke walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Yo Yuki? You get it out yet?"

"NO! IT WONT COME OUT!"  
Yusuke blinked at the door. "Don't worry. It'll come out eventually. Just ask Kuwabara, he's had experience with constipation before."

"I HAVE NOT URAMESHI!" Kuwabara screamed somewhere in the background.

"I'M NOT CONSTIPATED! AND DON'T YOU HAVE WORK TO DO!"

Yusuke grumbled and went off to do his work.

Yuki gave the brush one final pull and out it came. "HA!"

The toilet gurgled.

"AH! DON'T EAT ME!" Yuki hid in the shower again.

Genkai eventually came and finished cleaning the toilet.

* * *

Yusuke glared at Genkai who was sitting on the couch sipping tea. "I really hate you." 

"Shut up and get to work slacker."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Yusuke grumbled under his breath. He walked over and plugged in the vaccum.

**VROOM!**

The darn thing came to life!

Yusuke walked over and slowly started vaccumming the livingroom. He made his way toward the couch.

Genkai shifted slightly and knocked off a pillow.

The vaccum tried to eat the pillow.

"DAMMIT!" Yusuke bent down and tried to pull the pillow from the vaccum's grip.

But the vaccum wasn't going to give up its lunch without out fight.

"LET GO DAMMIT!" Yusuke pulled harder.

The vaccum just wouldn't give it up.

Genkai looked up from her tea to watch her student fight with the vaccum cleaner.

"GIVE IT BACK YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Yusuke continued to pull, but to no avail. "THAT'S IT!" He held up his finger. "GIVE IT BACK OR DIE!"

Genkai shook her head. She got up and unplugged the vaccum of dooom. "No try dimwit."  
Yusuke blinked and pulled the pillow. It was release! "Well would ya look at that."  
Genkai rolled her eyes.

After putting the pillow back on the couch, Yusuke plugged in the vaccum again.

**VROOM! POP!**

The vaccum bag popped and dust/dirt went everywhere.

It covered the couch, the coffee table, the T.V., Yusuke, and Genkai.

Yusuke now had a very large vein. He glared at the vaccum. "I hate you."

**VROOM!**

The vaccum sprung forward toward Yusuke.

"THE HELL!" Yusuke jumped out of the way but the vaccum changed directions and sped after the teen. "AH!" Yusuke ran from the enraged vaccum cleaner of dooom. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL ASSHOLE!" He procceeded to run around the house with the damn thing after him. "THAT'S IT!" He whirled around and held out his finger. "SPIRIT GUN!"

**BOOM!  
**There went the vaccum cleaner.

Ash, who had just come in from mowing the lawn, (yes, she actually managed to finish with no more difficulties...unless you count a group of rabid squirrels a difficulty .;;) looked at the remains of the vaccum cleaner. She held her hand over her heart. "The poor thing. May it rest in peace."

Yusuke's eye was twitching violently.

Kurama and Hiei walked into the house.

Kurama looked around in surprise. "Did we miss something?"

"Yeah." Ash said. "He killed the muffin!" She pointed at Yusuke.

"It was a vaccum cleaner," Yusuke said through gritted teeth.

Kurama sweatdropped. "I see."

Yuki and Kuwabara walked into the livingroom.

"Wow Urameshi, you did worse than me," Kuwabara stated looking around.

**BAMWHOOSHBAMTHUD**

Yup, that's right. Yusuke punched Kuwabara, sending through the air and into the wall.

Ash tilted her head. "I didn't know you could fly."

Genkai, who had remain silent until now, stood up. "All of you get to work on cleaning this up!"

"What!" They all chorused.

Genkai glared at them. "You heard me! Now get to work slackers!"

With a lot of grumbling they all got to work. And since tempers were running high some ended up going to bed with a few bruises and a black eye (coughKuwabaracoughYusukecough)

And thus ended the day of chores. What will tomorrow bring? Who shall be tormented? What will the boys find when they wake up? Read the next one to find out...

* * *

AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PEOPLE! 


	7. Revenge and air ventalation

A/N: ya know what? I hate putting 'A/N'...it's so...boring!...from now on I shall put Kris k? ok...newho! it might take me awhile to put up the next update cuz I'm at my grams and her computer hates me (seriously) and I don't much computer time cuz the internet hogs up the phone line -.-...but I'll work on the next update whenever I can k? and allll ideas are welcome...enjoy!

* * *

Yuki lay stretched out on her bed. "I'm so tired." 

Ash was bouncing a tennis ball against the wall. "Well I'm bored."

Yuki looked at her friend. "Then go to sleep."

Ash looked at her in horror.

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Fine. What do you want to do?"

Ash grinned evilly.

This got Yuki's attention. She propped herself up on her elbows. "Spill."

"Alright. I say we get revenge against the boys."

Yuki tilted her head. "But they never did anything to me."

"Well they did something to me. So you can get revenge just for the hell of it, or just do it for fun."

Yuki nodded. "Alright. What did you have in mind?"

Ash rubbed her hands together. "Alright, here's the plan.." She explained her revenge plan.

Yuki grinned. "Me likey."

Ash smirked. "Knew you would."

"Shall we?"

"We shall!" Ash linked arms with Yuki and off they went.

They headed out of the temple and into town for supplies.

* * *

Yusuke lay on his bed with an icepack to one eye. "Damn, Ash sure can throw a punch."

Kuwabara groaned from his bed. "And a kick," he whispered hoarsely.

Yusuke looked at his friend. "Yeah, I guess you got the worse end of the deal."

Kuwabara glared at his friend from the corner of his eye. "Shut it Urameshi."

Yusuke yawned. "Well, night buddy." He closed his good eye and fell fast alseep.

Kuwabara sighed. "Ash is evil," he muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

Kurama sat on his bed reading a book.

Hiei was leaning against the wall staring at the floor.

Kurama glanced up. "Is there something interesting about the floor, Hiei?"

Hiei glanced up at his friend. "Hn." He went back to looking at the floor.

Kurama sighed. He looked at the wall across from him. "I hope Yusuke and Kuwabara are ok."

Hiei smirked. "The bakas got what they deserved."

Kurama looked at Hiei. "Now Hiei."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Hn." He closed his eyes.

Kurama sighed and put his book away. "Goodnight Hiei."

No reply.

Kurama looked over to see the fire/ice youkai fast asleep. He smiled to himself before laying down and falling asleep.

* * *

Ash and Yuki crept back into the temple, bags in tow.

Genkai walked in from the kitchen. "What are you two up to?"

Ash and Yuki froze.

Ash whispered. "Act natural."

Both girls dropped their bags and fell to their hands and knees. "Moo. Mooo. Moooooo."

Genkai rolled her eyes. "Knock it off you two. Just don't prank me." She headed off to her room.

Ash looked at Genkai's retreating figure. "The duck has marinated."

Yuki grabbed her bags and rolled to one side. "We must floss our toes now."

Ash nodded.

Both girls tippy toed down toward the guys' rooms.

Ash pointed toward Yusuke and Kuwabara's room.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "You sure you can handle pranking Hiei?" she whispered.

Ash blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Nooothing. Just go." Yuki crept into Yusuke and Kuwabara's room.

Ash scratched the back of her head. "What was she talking about?" she mumbled to herself. She shrugged and headed into Kurama and Hiei's room.

And thus began Plan Revenge.

* * *

The next morning...

Ash rolled over in her bed.

**THUD**

"Owwy." Ash slowly rose to her knees. She glared at her bed. "I hate you."

Yuki slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "What's going on?"

Ash looked at her. "I don't know."

"Go figure," Yuki muttered.

"I heard that!"

"No you didn't."

"Did too!"

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep." Yuki rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

"NO! We have to witness the opacalypse!" Ash said jumping to her feet.

Yuki bolted up. "To the end of the world!"

Both girls scrambled out of their rooms and down the hall.

"Who shall we wake first?" Ash asked.

Yuki grinned. "The dimwits."

Ash rubbed her hands together. "One wake up call comin' up!" She crept over to the door and opened it a crack. "Well hello Yukina, Keiko. What brings you two here?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara shot up.

"Yukina! My love!" Kuwabara sprung out of bed. He tripped on a string and a rat came flying at him. "AH!"

It hit him and started crawling all over him.

Kuwabara started jumping around screaming like a girl.

Yusuke blinked, still half asleep. "What the hell?" He looked around the room to find it covered in string. He looked at Kuwabara and burst out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY URAMESHI! GET IT OFF!"

"Alright alright," Yusuke said between laughs. Slowly he got out of bed, only to trip another trap.

A bowling ball fell from the ceiling and hit his head.

Yusuke fell over unconsious.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

Ash and Yuki were currently dying with laughter.

* * *

Kurama opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at the door strangely.

Hiei was already looking at the door with a raised eyebrow.

"What is that noise?"

"Hn, how should I know?"

Kurama looked at his friend. "We-" he couldn't finish his sentence. He was too busy staring at Hiei.

Hiei glared at the kitsune. "What?"

Kurama rubbed his eyes. He blinked repeatedly as he stared at his friend.

"What!"

"Hiei, go look in the bathroom mirror."

Hiei looked at the kitsune mildly confused before heading out of the room. He passed two hysterical girls in the hallway.

They too one look at him and laughed even harder.

Hiei growled and rushed into the bathroom. His eye started twitching and a vein appeared on his head. "ASH! YUKI!"

The girls had dyed his hair neon orange and wrote 'I Love Puppies and Kittens' on his bandana that was now hot pink.

Hiei stormed out of the bathroom and into the hallway. "ASH! YUKI!"

The girls looked up at him. "Yes ma'am?"

Hiei growled and lunged.

Unfortuently Kuwabara burst out of his room dancing around trying to get the rat off him.

The two collided.

Kurama poked his head out of his room. "Oh my." Quickly he closed the door, not wanting to be part of this.

Yuki and Ash were laughing so hard now, that they were crying.

Hiei and Kuwabara were a heap of limbs.

The rat scurried over to Ash.

Ash scooped up the rat. "Hey there Squeakers. You were such a good boy, yes you were!" She stroked him lovingly.

"GET OFF ME BAKA!"

Kuwabara layed there with swirly eyes.

Hiei's eye was twitching like mad.

* * *

Kurama leaned against the door. He sighed. "I can't believe they did that. I wonder what happened to Yusuke." He spotted a cage sitting on a table in the middle of the room. "Now what is that?" (How do you miss a cage in the middle of the room?) He walked over and peered in.

A little baby penguin sat there. It stared back at him.

"Why hello there. What are you doing in a cage?" Kurama asked as he opened the cage door.

The penguin growled and lunged at Kurama. It started beating him with its wings and pecking at his face.

Kurama tried violently to get it off. Finally he threw the poor thing across the room.

**THUMP**

The penguin lay on the bed dazed.

Kurama slowly approached it.

It jumped up and waddled toward him at a rapid pace.

Kurama backed up.

The penguin jumped off the bed and hurried toward him while growling.

"What the!" Kurama bolted out of the room with the killer penguin in tow.

Ash and Yuki saw this.

"GO MISTER WADDLES GO!" Yuki cheered.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Kurama yelled while running.

Kuwabara finally snapped out of it and sat up.

Hiei was finally freed and stood up. Only to be knocked over by the killer penguin.

It pecked at his face and beat him with his wings.

Kurama was still running.

Yusuke finally came to and stumbled out of his room. "What's going on?"

The penguin stopped trying to kill Hiei and looked at Yusuke. It waddled toward him and looked up at him cutely.

Hiei sat up and glared at the penguin.

Yusuke blinked at the penguin. "Um, Hi?"

The penguin screeched and lunged at Yusuke.

"AH!" Yusuke ran from the killer penguin.

Ash and Yuki were currently dying with laughter.

Ash 'accidently' let go of Squeakers.

Squeakers lunged at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara screamed like a little girl as the rat crawled all over him

Kurama and Yusuke were currently running all over the house from Mister Waddles, the killer penguin.

Kuwabara was now running all over the house waving his arms about and screaming like a little girl.

Ash and Yuki were dying with laughter, until they saw Hiei's murderous look.

Hiei's eye was twitching and his hand was on his katana hilt.

Genkai walked down the hall. "What is going on?"

"RUN FROM THE CIRCUS MIDGET!" both girls screamed. They darted down the hall with Hiei close behind.

Genkai sighed heavily. _This is going to be a REALLY long year._ She headed to the kitchen for some tea.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAVE US FROM THE CHRISTMAS FAIRY!"

Hiei growled and lunged at the girls.

Ash and Yuki ducked and crawled up a wall and into an air vent.

Hiei glared at the air vent. "I'll kill you both!"

"MEEP! meep...eep...ep...p..." Yup, it echoed.

"AH! THERE'S ANOTHER DEMON IN HERE AND ITS MIMICKING US!"

Hiei sweatdropped. "Bakas." _They have to come out of there eventually..._

* * *

3 hours later...

Genkai had managed to cage both Squeakers and Mister Waddles.

Kurama and Yusuke now hand brusies all over them and little holes on their faces.

Kuwabara was covered from head to foot in scratches.

All were in the livingroom.

Hiei was positioned on the couch with a clear view of the air vent.

"I'm going to kill both of them," Yusuke growled.

"Get in line Urameshi," Kuwabara snapped.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

Genkai sighed and placed the cages on the table.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara immediately moved to the other side of the room.

"Bakas," Hiei muttered.

* * *

Ash and Yuki were currently wandering around the ventalation system.

"I think we're lost," Ash said.

"We're not lost! We just don't know exactly where we are," Yuki said over her shoulder.

"So we're lost?"

"NO!"

"Geez, no need to get snappy," Ash murmered.

"Shut it." Yuki came to a vent. She peered through the little hole thingys to see Hiei sitting on the couch. "About face!"

"Why?"

"Cause, we're right back were we started from."

"Oh. Is he still there?"

"Eyup."

"Damn." Ash turned around rather painfully, seeing as she was army crawling.

Both girls started their wandering again.

* * *

1 hour later...

Hiei was still glaring at the vent.

"Hiei why are you glaring at a vent?" Kurama inquired.

"Hn. Cause the morons are in the air vents." He stated.

"WHAT!" Genkai yelled. "They're in the ventalation!"

Hiei nodded.

Genkai growled and stormed over to the vent. "ASH! YUKI! GET YOU'RE ASSES OUT HERE NOW!"

No answer.

Genkai's aura flared. "Those little..."

* * *

Meanwhile Ash and Yuki found another vent. It lead to their room.

They crawled out and stretched.

"Now why didn't we know that was there?" Yuki asked.

"You didn't know it was there? I did," Ash stated.

"WHAT!"

"SH!"

"Shit."

They heard running footsteps.

"Hide!" Yuki crawled under the bed.

Ash crawled into one of the dresser drawls, in the form of a black kitten.

The boys and Genkai ran into the room.

"ASH! YUKI!" Genkai yelled.

Yuki tentively poked her head out from under the bed. "Y-yes?"

Genkai glared. "Where's Ash!"

Yuki pointed at the dresser.

Genkai stalked over and pulled out each drawer until only the bottom was left. She ripped it out to find a terrified black kitten. Grabbing it by the scruff of its neck, she pulled it out.

"Kitty!" Kuwabara rushed forward and snatched the kitten from Genkai.

Genkai glared at the kitten.

Kuwabara cuddled the kitten, who was currently purring.

"Ash..." Genkai hissed.

Ash suddenly walked into the room, an ice-cream cone in one hand. "Yessum?"

Yuki did a double take. "How did you?"

Ash blinked then shrugged. "Some dude teleported me out and gave me ice-cream! He wanted to see Yusuke so I brought him back with me! Everyone, meet dude!" She gestured to the door as a man with messy brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello Yusuke," his voice was deep and husky.

* * *

Who is this mystery man? What will Genkia do to the two girls? How did the kitten get the draw? Why did the man come to see Yusuke? Where shall I go next with the story? When am I gonna just shut up and start the next chapter? Who knows... 

Kris: PLEASE REVIEW! I'll be your bestest friend forever -puppy eyes-


End file.
